


A Soft Release

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Training Camp, but like, they are already married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Sawamura finds himself low on energy and regretting the past when Kuroo comes along to settle those conflicting feelings.





	A Soft Release

Sawamura leans against the outside of the second gym, settled safely in the back shaded area where he can hear if anyone enters without being easily spotted.  It’s not as if finds the training camp full of rambunctious energizer bunnies, though it is that, or that he needs a break from the high intensity training and interactions.  Almost the complete opposite really. He can feel this strange twist of nostalgia building up beneath his breastbone, something that catches his breath when he finds himself surrounded by his team, laughing and enjoying the time they are spending together and knowing it is coming to a close.

 

It doesn’t feel like enough time, he wishes he had requested Takeda’s help earlier.  Perhaps they would have had these training camps when he was a first year and he could have grown as close as all the third years were.  It wasn’t as if Sawamura felt particularly left out, they included him more than he was ever expecting, not to mention the lengths to which the other teams were helping Karasuno was outstanding.  But it was more the sense of what could have been, years of practice games and shared camps. Years of sneaking out to meet the others in his year for poker games while exchanging stories of their lives.

 

Sawamura didn’t usually let himself wallow in such thoughts, he even mocked Azumane for doing the same but he couldn’t help it.  His muscles felt sore and overused, the blistering Tokyo sun was beating down on him, and extra practices hadn’t yet started to distract his body and mind.

 

This time next year Sawamura would be off at university and he wasn’t even sure if he would continue to play volleyball.  The part of him that spent a better part of three years putting it above all else recoiled at the idea of quitting the sport he loved so much, but he knew university was a different sort all together.  Studying for exams and staying at the top of his class on top of the club in high school was difficult enough, he couldn’t imagine what it would be like in college.

 

Sawamura opened his eyes when he heard the sound of unhurried footsteps, looked up and expected to see Sugawara or Azumane but instead saw the tall and lean form of Kuroo Tetsurou.  Kuroo looked just as surprised to see Sawamura before his usual leering smirk crossed his face and he was striding towards Sawamura before he could do anything more than watch him was suspicious.

 

Kuroo settled next to Sawamura as if he had been invited, as if he belonged there and Sawamura felt another twist of odd emotions swirl around inside him.  It was as if his heart was doing a slow-fast beat, though he knew logically that wasn’t possible. Something about Kuroo always managed to get Sawamura’s blood pumping, a sense of rivalry Sawamura had yet to experience with anyone else.  It was thrilling and it drove Sawamura partially crazy because Kuroo was frustratingly good at getting under Sawamura’s skin. Sawamura, who was known to be unflappable when it came to his opponents though his team knew he had a short temper.

 

It would all be so much simpler if it was just a rivalry, but Sawamura wasn’t in the habit of lying to himself.  Because while his heart sped up whenever Kuroo was near, it also slowed down. There was a level of comfort Sawamura felt with the other captain that he hadn’t experienced with anyone else.  Just as Kuroo riled him up, his mere presence seemed to calm and settle something jagged inside of Sawamura.

 

Kuroo shifted and Sawamura stared straight ahead, tried to tell his body that they weren’t going to be teenagers for long so perhaps all this unnecessary flood of teenage hormones due to bad hair and an obnoxious laugh should stop, thanks.  But then Kuroo’s head was resting on Sawamura’s shoulder and his first instinct was to shrug the other boy off because Kuroo was constantly hanging off of Sawamura and perhaps Sawamura had gotten a little too used to it. Sawamura stilled when he heard Kuroo let out a soft sigh, as if his scrunched down position could be comforting instead of as awkward as it looked.

 

Sawamura leaned his head back against the brick and swallowed around the lump slowly forming in his throat.  He had no idea how one person could illicit so many differing and sometimes contradictory emotions in him. As much as Sawamura found that all-knowing smirk headache causing, he also liked how one corner pulled a little higher than the other, that Kuroo had had a small chip on his left incisor.  Sawamura found Kuroo’s hair as ridiculous as he found it charming, which was really too far if Sawamura was being honest.

 

Kuroo’s ‘I’m always this kind’ made Sawamura wary but the boy was kind.  He didn’t have to help Tsukishima or Hinata, he didn’t have to work so hard to recognize his coaches dream of seeing the Battle of the Trash Heap.  Sawamura had seen Bokuto starting to spiral into a dark mood but before he could fall down, Kuroo was always there to push and prod him back up again.

 

Yes, it irritated Sawamura to no end that Kuroo always seemed to seek him out after every punishment with a jab into Sawmaura’s ego and the offer of his water bottle.  But there was always helpful advice amongst the provocation, and Sawamura always fired up his team to come back at Nekoma that much harder in their next match.

 

It was so much harder to convince himself that it was just a rivalry, possibly something edging on friendship when Kuroo was leaning against Sawamura, all soft and quiet.  Especially when Kuroo carefully took Sawamura’s left hand, calloused and crooked fingers tracing Sawamura’s, who had shorter and blunter ones compared to Kuroo’s long and thin ones.  It was difficult to tell himself it was nothing much when Kuroo carefully and slowly curled his fingers through Sawamura’s, letting out another soft, barely audible sigh as Sawamura let his own fingers curl against Kuroo’s hand.  It was nearly impossible to tell himself that it didn’t mean anything when Sawamura leaned his head down to rest against Kuroo’s and felt something hard and difficult to breath around loosen inside his chest.

 

They remained like that for what seemed like equal parts an eternity and a few seconds, though Sawamura was sure it was more along the lines of ten minutes.  Someone, Sawamura guessed it was Bokuto from the sheer volume, was calling out for Kuroo using various cat nicknames. Sawamura wasn’t even surprised when he heard Hinata’s higher pitched voice join in and he found himself smiling, knowing how much the wannabe ace looked up to Bokuto.

 

Kuroo shifted and Sawamura sat up straighter, felt his face warm and partially convinced himself it was due to the heat even as light eyes looked over at him.

 

Sawamura prided himself as being a mature teenager, but even he was given to acts of impulsivity that might or might not negatively impact his future.  Like fighting with the captain of the basketball team to the point that a fire alarm had been pushed. Like staying up late playing poker with the other team captains even though they all had to be up early for a grueling day of practice matches and in Sawamura’s case, many punishments.

 

So Sawamura was a thought out, mature individual until he suddenly wasn’t because Kuroo looked soft for once, the hard edges of his demeanor smoothed out because of something Sawamura had inadvertently done.  He was smiling and there was a hint of blush across his nose and cheeks and Sawamura was only human after all.

 

Sawamura leaned forward and pressed a kiss to that pinkened area of skin, wondering if it was warmer than the rest of Kuroo’s grudgingly admitted handsome face.  Even as Sawamura’s lips were against that small patch of skin he started to regret his impulsive actions and pulled back quickly, meeting Kuroo’s own wide eyes.

 

“You just-”

 

“Nope, never happened.”  Sawamura quickly denied it, standing up only to belatedly realize they were still holding hands.

 

“Sa’amura,” Kuroo’s voice could be so slimy when he wanted it to be and Sawamura was waving his hand, trying to free himself of Kuroo and this horribly embarrassing situation.  “You missed my lips.” Sawamura turned on Kuroo who’s smirk slid off his face.

 

“Did I?”  Sawamura pulled his free hand back.

 

“No!  With your lips not your hand.”  Kuroo let go of Sawamura to guard his face.  Sawamura only ruffled Kuroo’s hair in retaliation, grumbling how soft it was before making his escape.  Sawamura definitely did not have anything resembling soft feelings towards Kuroo Tetsurou of all people no matter that his mere presence had erased all conflicting feelings bubbling up inside of Sawamura.


End file.
